


i can't help dreamin' of you (guess im saying i don't not love you)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, and carlos loves him a lil bit, ben is just a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: carlos just thinks ben deserves the world and more.12 days of descendants day 10: gifts.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	i can't help dreamin' of you (guess im saying i don't not love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!! i think this might be my first time writing for benlos on here (i love them a lot jskdbjsk) but hope yall enjoy!!

Ben really loves his friends. 

It’s almost like he’s made some sort of promise with himself from the day he met them that he’ll spoil them rotten, because he thinks they deserve it. He comes from a wealthy background and has a well-paying job, yet he still chooses to use his money for good. He donates to charities and shelters as often as he can, and showering his family and friends with gifts makes him happy. One of the most popular and most famous holidays for gift-giving, Christmas, was almost here. Two days away, to be exact. Ben had spent most of those two days at the local shopping mall, trying to buy the perfect presents for his friends. 

And then Carlos comes to his mind. 

The past few months were sort of stressful for Carlos. He moved out of his parent’s house and into a new apartment that was close to his university. He basically spent the past two weeks in the library, studying for finals (which he passed them all with flying colors.) So now he has a chance to relax and see his friends and family, Ben specifically, because he might or might not have developed some feelings for him over time. 

He thinks Ben has a heart of gold, as many other people do. He can remember when they were in high school, and whenever he’d have a bad day Ben would always be the first one to ask if he’s alright. Carlos would usually vent to him and Ben would listen, before he’d give him whatever advice or positive affirmations he needed to cheer him up. The two ended up becoming close until they graduated high school, and they still hang out and talk to this day. However, Carlos can’t really tell if he’s  _ in love with Ben _ or he just thinks he’s really nice. 

It’s Christmas Eve, and Ben’s got all his presents he wants to give to his friends. The one he’s quite unsure of is Carlos. Out of all the time they’ve been friends together, Carlos has never mentioned things he likes or wants to him. The first person Ben contacts is Uma, and he asks her what Carlos is interested in or what he might want for Christmas. She replies that he loves dogs, and Ben suddenly has his idea. He then asks her if she can meet him at Carlos’ apartment tomorrow afternoon and she happily agrees, says that he’ll really love his gift.

Christmas morning comes, and Ben spent his morning with his family before he headed out to deliver his presents to his friends. They all loved them, of course, and that made Ben happy like always. Before he stops at Carlos’s apartment, he makes a little bit of a detour to stop somewhere. 

Once he and Uma makes their way to his door, Ben turns to Uma. 

“You think he’s gonna like it?” he asks. 

“Absolutely. He’s not gonna expect it at all.” Uma says, before getting her phone out and opening her camera.

Ben gives Carlos a call. The phone rings twice before he picks up. “Hello?” he says. 

“Hey Carlos, it’s Ben.” 

Carlos smiles. “Hey Ben! Merry Christmas!” 

“Same to you! Listen, I wanted to stop by to give you a little something.” 

Ben hears the younger boy sigh, and the smile on his face becomes wider. “Ben,” he chuckles. “You know I kinda don’t celebrate Christmas, right?” 

“I know that.” Ben laughs. “But I wanted to. I bought the rest of you guys gifts, and I didn’t want to leave you out and you definitely deserve something.” 

“Okay, fine.” Carlos says jokingly. “Are you on your way now?” 

Uma presses the record button on her phone as Ben turns to her camera and smiles. “Nope, I’m actually here outside.” 

“Wow, okay.” Carlos chuckles before there’s a few seconds of shuffling noises on the phone. 

Carlos opens his door, and the first thing he sees is Ben’s wide smile, and in his arms held a small white dalmation with black spots all over it’s fur. He hears Uma say ‘Merry Christmas!’, giggling behind her phone and he feels overwhelmed. Not the bad kind of overwhelmed though, but the kind where he’s filled with so much happiness and joy that he can’t even function properly. He’s so overwhelmed he doesn’t even realize his eyes springing with tears as Ben gently handed the puppy to him. He’s speechless, fully crying as he cradles the little dalmatian in his arms, and it softly paws and sniffs at his t-shirt. Uma’s still recording, being a sniffling mess and wiping her tears with one hand. Ben softly laughs as he watches him, eyes welling up with tears himself. 

“Uma and I went to the dog shelter last night, and luckily the little guy was the last of the puppies so we adopted him.” Ben explains. 

“I don’t deserve you guys.” are the first words that comes out of Carlos’ mouth, voice shaky as he brings a free hand to wipe at his face. “Thank you so much.” 

“We knew you’d love it.” Uma says. 

“And also you’ve worked your ass off this year, so you fully deserve it, Carlos.” Ben adds. 

Carlos feels his heart strings being pulled in every single direction as he looks back up at Ben, big brown eyes full of happy tears. He really didn’t have to do any of this, he thinks, but he  _ did _ because that was just they type of person he was. Carlos just happened to really admire that about him, a lot actually. 

Part of him wants to jump on Ben and shower him with kisses, but he has an entire puppy in hands so he’s just goes with the safer option of setting the puppy down and engulfing Ben in a hug. Carlos laughs through tears as he hears Uma’s little ‘aww’s in the background. They stay in the hug for a few seconds, his arms wrapped tightly around Ben’s torso and Ben’s hand resting on the back of his head. Uma presses stop on the record button, and they wish each other another Merry Christmas before they hug again and part ways. 

Carlos closes the door to his apartment with a smile on his face that might never wear off for the rest of the day. He watches at his new little four-legged friend runs around his apartment excitedly, and his mind can’t help but go back to Ben. He guesses that’ll happen every time he looks at the puppy. 

Maybe Carlos is  _ in love with  _ Ben, definitely this time. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed pls leave comments n kudos!! love yall and happy holidays!


End file.
